Sexy Lips
by effyLove
Summary: El sonrió perversamente y comenzó acercarse a mi, instintivamente fui pegando mi cuerpo al arbol ante su proximidad. Sus preciosos ojos dorados iban tomando un tono oscuro con cada paso que daba...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:El sonrió perversamente y comenzó acercarse a mi, instintivamente fui pegando mi cuerpo al arbol ante su proximidad. Sus preciosos ojos dorados iban tomando un tono oscuro con cada paso que daba… sentía que algo no iba bien. Cerré los ojos y sentí su frió aliento en mis labios. —¿Quieres sentir mis sexys labios sobre tu cuerpo?. -pregunto sensualmente…**

**Bpov.**

Tan sexy, tan misterioso…tan perfecto. Había algo en el que me hipnotizaba, no tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que sentía sobre el.

—¡Bella!.-Alice estaba frente a mi con una sonrisita idiota en su cara.

Rodeé los ojos y cerré mi casillero. —Quita esa estupida sonrisita por favor.

—No puedo evitarlo, te vez tan linda y boba con esa cara de anhelo cuando lo miras…apuesto a que mueres por sentir esos sexys labios por todo tu cuerpo y…

—¡Callate Alice! Que cosas dices.-dije completamente roja, un tomate era pálido junto a mi.

Claro que había fantaseado con Edward Cullen, sobre todo cuando se sentaba junto a mi en clase de biología, su aroma era intoxicante…pero todo el emanaba peligro, habeces sentía como si fuera a lanzarse sobre mi…esa idea me asustaba pero no me desagradaba del todo.

Llegamos a la cafetería, tomé solo una manzana y una botella de agua, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual con Rosalie y Jessica.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?.-pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad.

—Bella estaba babebando por Edward Cullen en el pasillo, estuvo como en trance media hora.-todas rieron por el comentario de Alice, yo me hundí en el asiento sonrojada y mirá hacía otro lado.

Entonces lo vi.

Edward me miraba desde el otro lado de la cafetería, estaba recargado en la pared, una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios mientras me veía fijamente.

Casi comencé a hiperventilar, mordí mi labio inferior y Edward entreabrio sus sexys labios. Ante esa vision pasé mi lengua por los mios queriendo sentir los suyos sobre los mi.

El sonrió y ese gesto mando escalofriós por todo mi cuerpo.

Camino hacía la puerta y salió de la cafetería…entonces claramente pude ver como Victoria, una zorra animadora salía apresuradamente tras de el.

Suspiré con tristeza.

Rosalie me sonrió. —Jamas he visto a Edward con una chica, se ve que es algo selectivo y creeme Victoria no es nada especial.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Era cierto, nadie ha visto a Edward con alguna chica o con alguien aparte de sus hermanos, ellos eran tan _extraños…_

—¡No saben el chisme!.-gritó Jessica.

—¿Qué paso ahora?.-pregunto Rosalie con cansancio, Jessica tenía chismes cada cinco minutos.

—¡Edward Cullen va a ir a la fieste de Halloween de Victoria!.-gritó emocionada mirandome.

—¿Qué?.-chillé.

—Si, ella lo invito y el dijo que ahí estaría…Edward jamas va a fiestas, esto si que es increíble.

Esta era mi oportunidad, verlo fuera de la escuela, disfrazada con algun loco y sexy atuendo que Alice me obligaría a usar…

—Chicas voy a ir tras el.- todas se quedaron mudas ante mi comentario.

—¡Si!.-chillo Alice dando briquitos. —Yo te ayudaré y tu lo conquistaras y podrás sentir sus sexys labios sobre tu cuerpo.-canturreó.

Rodeé los ojos y sonreí, no había algo que quisiera más que eso.

Y aquí estaba finalmente, en la fiesta vestida de "vampiresa sexy"completamente sonrojada y nerviosa. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

—Calmate Bella, debe estar por aquí.-no hice caso al comentario de Alice y salí de ahí , ya había pasado mas de una hora y ni sus luces.

La fiesta era en una cabaña que estaba practicamente en medio del bosque, ya quería irme pero estaba tan lejos de mi casa que debía esperar a Alice ya que habíamos venido en su auto.

Caminé hasta un enorme árbol alejado de todo el alboroto y me recargué en el suspirando pesadamente.

Tenía tanta ilusion de poder acercarme a el, de besar sus la…

—Hermosa noche ¿verdad?.-mi corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza.

—Edward.-susurré anonadada al verlo frente a mi, tan hermoso y imponente como siempre.

El sonrió perversamente y comenzó acercarse a mi, instintivamente fui pegando mi cuerpo al arbol ante su proximidad. Sus preciosos ojos dorados iban tomando un tono oscuro con cada paso que daba… sentía que algo no iba bien.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su frió aliento en mis labios. —¿Quieres sentir mis sexys labios sobre tu cuerpo?. -pregunto sensualmente.

Abrí los ojos impresionada por sus palabras. —¿Co-como sabes es-eso?.-susurré con miedo.

El arqueó una ceja. —¿Importa?.-pregunto rozando sus labios contra los mios.

Estaba en trance, su dulce aliento nublaba mi mente, no era capaza de formar un solo pensamiento.

—Te he observado por tanto tiempo, he deseado tu cuerpo y tu alma desde la primera vez que te vi.

Antes que puediera decir una palabra, sentí sus fuertes manos sobre mi y luego una rafaga de viento, derrepente me encontraba acostada sobre un montón de hojas dentro de la oscuridad del bosque con el sobre mi, devorandome literalmente.

Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, sus labios besaban el inicio de mis pechos con desesperación…de un momento a otro me arrancó el disfraz dejandome semidesnuda ante el.

—Ed-edward, no…-susurré asustada. ¿En que momento me trajó aquí? ¿Cómo tenía tanta fuerza para arrancarme el disfraz?

—Sé lo que quiere, sé que sueñas conmigo poseyendo tu cuerpo…puedo olerte Isabella estas excitada tu quieres esto.

Besó mis labios, metió su lengua en mi boca lentamente…y me sedujo hasta la locura, hasta que estuvé completamente fuera de mi.

De un momento a otro lo sentí penetrandome salvajemente mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones.

Frió. El era tan frió pero al mismo tiempo me quemaba…era una sensación completamente adictiva.

—Ed-edward ya casi…ya…yo…-susurré entrecortadamente, estaba llorando de tanto placer, era algo que rayaba en lo insoportable.

El acercó su rostro al mio, sus mirada negra como el carbón me estremeció…definitivamente Edward Cullen no era humano.

—¿Qué es lo que eres Edward?.-pregunte.

—¿Estas lista para ser mia por siempre?.-dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Si, el era mi sueño…—Si.-dije aun sabiendo que en el había algo sobrenatural.

El inclino su rostro, sentí su helada respiración en mi cuello y entonces…sus filosos colmillos se enterraron en mi cuello.

Entré en un estado de frenesí, el placer recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo…antes de que el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida lo remplazara.

Entonces solo una palabra llegó a mi mente antes de caer en la oscuridad.

_Vampiro._

**Drabble para el Halloween Contest de Mery en su blog!**

**Lo acabó de terminar. Es mi primer Drabble ahaha!**

**Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero mi vida ha sido un caos: los examenes me mataron como mil neuronas, me quitaron la lap para que estudiara la maldita teoría psicosexual del jodido Sigmund Freud y para rematar estoy enferma!**

**Horrible semana.**

**Les dejo esto para que sepan que sigo viva y si no he subido Sweet Aboout Me es porque el cap no acaba de convencerme porque esta lleno de incoherencias gracias a que gran parte de el lo escribí ebria despues de estudiar transtornos psicologicos, esta super bizarro pero en fin, lo subiré mañana esperando que les guste, vere quee le arreglo.**

**Amo a todas las que leen mis historias y me dejan lindos reviews!**

**Ahahaha**

**EffyLove =P!**


	2. NOTA!

**Chicas!**

**Si yo tmbien odio las notas…en fin.**

**Solo subo esto para que voten en el blog de Mery!**

**Ya saben en su cielo personal!**

**h t t p : / / en mi cielo personal(punto)blogspot(punto)com / 2010 / 10 / vota - por - tu - drabble - favorito(punto)html**

**O BUSQUENLO EN EL PROFILE DE ELLA.**

**Voten por este que es sexy lips o el otro que es wicked!**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE VOY HACER DE ESTAS HISTORIAS ONE-SHOT AHAHA LA VERDAD ESQUE WICKED SI TIENE PARA LARGO PERO TODO DEPENDE DEL CONCURSO, COMO SABEN MERY HARA UN ONE-SHOT DE UNO DE LOS DRABBLES COMO PREMIO ASI QUE YA VEREMOS.**

**SI NO GANO ABRA ONE-SHOT DE AMABAS O TAL VEZ LONG FIC DE WICKED!**

**LAS AMA EFFYLOVE**.*


End file.
